Breakeven
by The Sterling Raven
Summary: Songfic. Ant-Man's  thoughts after Wasp leaves him. Angst/Romance, because I don't know what else to mark it as...


**Hey everyone. I have been suffering from major writers block, plus I have had a song (this song to be precise) stuck in my head. So I took to free writing and ended up with this little puppy. I don't know why I felt like torturing Ant-Man, but I did. I guess that it might be because I'm pure evil, or that I wanted to add a Ant-Man/Wasp story, even if it is sad and one-sided...The real reason though, the world may never know.**

**The song is _Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) _by The Script.**

**I do not own the song or the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.<br>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
>Cause I got time while she got freedom,<br>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

Hank Pym was working late for yet another night. Lately it seemed like all he did was work. For the first time that night, he looked up from his work. He looked down a picture of him and Jan, then leaned back into his chair, thinking about what had happened.

Before Jan had left him, Hank had been a workaholic, but now he was so immersed in it that it bordered on obsession. Without Jan there to get him to stop working, he felt like there was nothing better to do. He had even left the Avengers, seeing how Jan was the main reason why he had joined in the first place.

_Her best days will be some of my worst.  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping,  
>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.<em>

Jan had made it painfully clear that it was either her or science. She needed someone that put her before anything else, and Hank knew that she deserved it. Now here he was, having to live with the wrong choice.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces.  
>I'm falling to pieces.<em>

When she left, there was no fighting. No screaming, cursing and nothing got thrown at him. Physically, he hadn't been hurt, though it felt like his heart had been ripped out. There hadn't been any brain damage, yet for a time after Jan left, Hank couldn't keep his train of thought. Emotionally he was a wreck.

_They say bad things happen for a reason,  
>But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding,<br>Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving,  
>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.<em>

Hank had seen Jan recently, only because she was still funding his research. It was kind of her, and went above and beyond what anyone else would do for an ex, but he sometimes thought that it would have been better if she had stopped funding him. At least that way he wouldn't have to see her parade around her new boyfriend.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces,  
>I'm falling to pieces.<br>One still in love while the other ones leaving,  
>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.<em>

Hank had never been one to believe in soul mates. Being a scientist he believed that it was ridiculous to think that there was someone out there compatible just for you. But when it came to Jan, he was willing to put that belief aside. She had been his better half. She was caring, kind, and carefree. She could be impatient when he had been working to long, and she had flirted with other guys to get him to pay attention to her, which he had hated to admit made him jealous. She answered violence with violence, and never tried to reason with criminals while they were on the Avengers. Putting that aside, she was still the best person he knew.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains,  
>cause you left me with no love, no love to my name.<em>

Hank loved Jan, even if he didn't say it often. He stilled loved her for that matter. Maybe if he had said it more often, or tried to show it to her, she'd still be here. Maybe if he hadn't tried to cram science down her throat whenever they talked, she'd be here right now. Hank knew for a fact that if he hadn't put his work first, Jan would be there, with him and not whatever boyfriend she had now.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>Cause I got time while she got freedom,  
>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.<em>

Hank admitted again that he had made the wrong choice, choosing science over the woman he loved. He would do anything to get her back, even if it meant giving up his work completely and being an Avenger full time. Anything in his power that would make Jan happy, he would do.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces.  
>I'm falling to pieces.<em>

Hank realized, though, that if he really loved her, maybe it would be best just to let her be with someone else. Who knew, maybe they'd get back together, like they always had before. He sighed heavily and got back to work, glancing back at the picture just once more before becoming engulfed in his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Read an Review, please. <strong>


End file.
